


[bnior]坠入爱河100%

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 年龄操作有
Kudos: 1





	[bnior]坠入爱河100%

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作有

林在范注意到朴珍荣时他正紧咬着嘴唇被年轻的学生纠缠。  
也不计较排队的队列只剩下一个人，林在范跨步走到朴珍荣面前的收银台，手肘支着大理石桌面宽肩往学生胸口一横，迎着朴珍荣疑惑的目光，笑着道：  
“亲爱的，老样子来一份。”  
学生嘀咕着灰溜溜走了，朴珍荣松了口气脸上营业笑容不变，“先生您需要点什么？”  
林在范直起了身子，掏出手机解锁，轻弯嘴角予以回报：“招牌A，饮料要冰拿铁。”

十五分钟后两人已经扭到了朴珍荣的员工休息室，本来林在范想在厕所完事的，被吻的迷迷糊糊的小孩推着他胸口说不行，我有幽闭恐惧症，然后短暂一番浓情蜜意的对视之后林在范就被人牵着穿过工作间，被压在了只供一人休息的弹簧床上。  
身上的小孩坐起身子正了正值班经理才有的领带，与年龄不符的黑色西装裤宽宽松松罩着两条纤细的腿，唯有坐在林在范大腿根的屁股肉感又挺翘。林在范撑着脑袋看朴珍荣慢条斯理解着他的衬衫，仿佛完全感受不到顶在他身下那处帐篷，不再坐以待毙，扯了小孩的胳膊拽下来，手臂箍紧他的后腰好好揉了一把他肖想已久的屁股，嘶，林在范拍了一下，皱眉：“专门练这儿？”  
朴珍荣也不臊，手指绕着林在范的胸口，抬起眼调皮一路移到下腹：“先生不也是唯独练这儿了。”  
多说无益，林在范推着小孩儿到一边，解了皮带就分开小孩儿的腿，故意恶狠狠了些：“林在范，叫哥也行。”  
“林哥——”朴珍荣也不多客气，双臂搭上林在范的宽肩，不忘捏捏试试衬衫下肌肉的手感，把人拉下索吻，好让他注意不到自己怕到打着颤的大腿。  
只是林在范精虫上脑，哪注意得了那么多，闭着眼对着小孩饱满的粉唇又是吸又是咬，恋恋不舍地撬开他牙关勾弄起灵活的小舌头，谁想到小孩本来乖乖的突然哼哼唧唧小手推起了林在范的胸口。后者拉着银丝起身问他：  
“嗯？不喜欢湿吻么。”  
“你顶到我了！”  
小孩儿被亲得眼角发亮，双唇艳红，还是推着林在范控诉人抵住自己大腿根的帐篷。被控诉的人勾起嘴角轻笑一声，身子往下压了点裤子下的硬热就直直磨在了人敏感的会阴，隔靴搔痒最是难忍，本想转移接吻带来的晕乎乎的感觉，没想到迎来了更厉害的撩拨，第一次受这种折磨的朴珍荣一下子就软了腰，嗯嗯啊啊在林在范耳边求饶。  
“你进不进来…是不是不行！”  
林在范暴脾气一下子上来了，捏了把人腰侧拉开裤链，粗暴把人西裤拉下扔在一边，尺寸可观的家伙就抵上人粉嫩的花心。  
“别…别进来…会疼。”  
瞧着朴珍荣瞬间怂了挡在自己屁股上隔开的手，林在范忍俊不禁，低头亲亲他同样兴奋了吐着液的性器。  
“搞点润滑再进来，就不疼了。”  
诶？上面的小孩歪头，还没来得及反应人说了什么就只见林在范张口含住了自己高高翘起的顶端。红晕从脸颊蔓延到耳根，朴珍荣感觉自己脸烫烫的，林在范嘴里也烫烫的，自己都不怎么清洗照顾的沟壑被林在范细长的舌仔细地勾舔，弄得他腰不住地扭动像是在迎合，不过最刺激的还是林在范用舌面和双唇带着津液把柱身吞吐得亮晶晶，顶端敏感的马眼随着人吞吐在柔软的上颚磨蹭，朴珍荣受不住了双腿乱蹬，手掌推着林在范的头呜呜咽咽射了他满口。  
一阵迷之寂静，林在范吐出了口中的浓稠到手心，抬眼一看小孩眼泪汪汪打湿了枕头，却咬着牙没发出声音。也不像爽哭的啊，林在范有点慌了神，凑过去吻着他嘴角，被人鼓着脸躲开。  
“不亲，脏脏的味道。”  
无奈失笑，林在范把人的精悉数抹到顶端和人后穴，顶端带着白色浓稠一点点破开紧致的内里没入人身体，小孩揪紧了床单叫着疼，快出去，不做了，小腹和大腿，连着臀肉也一边都夹得更紧。林在范进入大半进退两难，只好低下头亲亲朴珍荣的耳朵安慰：“一会儿会很爽的。”  
不亲不知道，一亲只见朴珍荣反应颇大地吟了两声，连着被林在范紧掐着的腰和绞紧的后穴都松软了点，心说原来耳朵才是开关，林在范立刻对着人肉乎乎的大耳朵又舔又咬，时不时舌尖戳弄耳道模拟着活塞运动，朴珍荣软乎乎地捏了两下他后颈。  
“别玩耳朵…再玩…给你把头拧...呜！”  
凶巴巴的威胁被不成调的呜咽打断，林在范捅进来的那东西像铁棍似的磨过他敏感的内里，每次轻轻的抽动都带着他哼哼一声，不再说话，朴珍荣羞红了脸捂着嘴瞪着身上的人。林在范也慢慢摸准了朴珍荣的弱点，不去理会那道视线，只埋头变着方向抽动去找能让人软成水的那一点。  
见人节奏越来越快动得也越来越顺畅，甚至偶尔能听见咕啾咕啾的细微水声，朴珍荣推也不是藏也不是，像条脱水的鱼一样任林在范索取，没来由地思想跑偏，好像今天下午学校还一节逃不掉水课，找代课又贵，去的话...稍微扭了扭屁股，想着去不了就让这个色鬼帮他垫付代课费的时候，身体的深处被磨过一块地方，爽得他又要硬了。  
林在范低头看了眼实则已经硬起来抵着他下腹磨蹭的性器，轻笑一声，撑好了姿势只往那处九浅一深地顶去。  
朴珍荣被人顶得魂都飞了，抓着人结实的手臂下意识喊他刚才听到的名字：“林、林在范！林在...啊！范——慢点！”  
偏偏坏心眼的那人要故作不懂，只放慢了速度，大开大合的一寸寸碾过他不断收紧又放松的内里就像在消耗他的耐心，朴珍荣只觉得内里都快记住林在范的尺寸和形状了，被折腾的性器可怜地冒着水，却迟迟到不了高潮。  
抬眼去看林在范，才发现那人一直看着自己，细长的眸透着痞气和危险，眉下两颗小痣更凭添几分性感，呆呆望着那人，朴珍荣抬起手臂环上人宽肩，满满当当的，莫名的安全感。对着林在范的耳朵，朴珍荣喘了几声去讨好：  
“林哥...射不出，难受...”  
“叫在范哥。”  
林在范揉了揉怀里树袋熊一样扒着自己求欢的小家伙，掐着人肉臀重新大开大合地抽插着人娇嫩的穴，囊袋拍在人臀尖发出啪啪声，耳边是小孩青涩的粗喘，而这年轻的身体正只归他一人享用着。  
想到这里林在范情动不已，他好像对这小孩有着天生的耐心，却又天生缺失了抵抗力，或许是多巴胺在作用，林在范望着人秀气又稚嫩的脸，叹了口气，按着人疯了似的操干，要更多，更多地破开他天生会吸的魅肉，要更深，更深地贯穿人身体感受属于人的高热，要更快，更快地把人送上他带给他的极乐。  
然后沉沦，向欲望的深渊。  
“呜...啊！在、在范哥——”  
小孩的声音适时地响起，回过神时，两人的下腹和交合处已然泥泞不堪，林在范粗喘着气趴在朴珍荣身上喘气，看着后者因为二次高潮累得闭上了眼睛。  
自己刚才想了些什么...  
林在范摇摇脑袋，随手一撸把碎发搭在耳后，戳了戳朴珍荣。  
“喂，别睡。你住在哪儿呢？”  
“N大9栋2单元216…”  
林在范叹口气，先带去酒店吧，趁自己午休还没结束。

而这，是两个不相契合却彼此深爱的灵魂共同坠入爱河的开始。

Fin


End file.
